


Of Sun and Moon

by WoodNymphFawn



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, POV First Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodNymphFawn/pseuds/WoodNymphFawn
Summary: Nil saves Aloy's twin after a battle with bandits. The beginning of an interesting partnership.





	Of Sun and Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic writing in about 8 years and I know it's short so be gentle with me. It's also the first time writing on my phone so let me know if there are any mistakes etc.

“Hey girl, can you hear me?” That was the first thing I heard as the world began to repair itself. As light returned to my eyes and my vision grew clearer, I made out a face staring down at me with piercing silvery eyes. Like a wolf. Atop his head was a headdress of crimson feathers. He was a Carja.  
“Water…” I gasped as I tried to sit up. My mouth was as dry as the desert surrounding me. The man had a firm hand on my shoulder, holding me down. Hastily, he unclipped a canteen from his belt and carefully tipped its contents between my lips. “By the Sun, you’re burning up” he said, feeling my forehead with the back of his hand.   
“Did we win?” I whispered, trying to squeeze air out of my lungs to make words. “Are all the bandits dead?”  
“Every last one.” He smirked and for a second seemed far away in thought, reliving every kill.   
“I thought you’d have something to do with all that yelling and commotion Nil,” said someone behind you. You recognized the voice, though it had been about a week since you’d last heard it.   
“Aloy?” you gasped, my head swirling with stars as you tried to heave myself up.   
“Sister? What happened?” Aloy shot to my side.  
“Just dehydrated. I got myself captured by the bandits as part of a plan to free the Nora prisoners, but then he showed up and started the fighting before the next round of food and water came by.” You took a moment for my breathing to catch up and the stars to fade a little as my body started to work again. “I obviously fought like I usually do but passed out from overexertion. This man just saved me.” You looked back up into his eyes. He was the most beautiful man you’d ever seen. He probably knew that too, since he wore his shirt open to bare his chest to the Sun. It took all of my willpower not to gawk.   
“Aloy, you never told me you had a sister.” Nil chimed in.   
“She’s my twin. And there’s plenty of things you haven’t told me about yourself so I guess we’re even,” she sassed before turning her attention back to you. “Here, I found you a focus and managed to connect it to mine. Now we can be together even over distance.” She opened her hand, and you shakily took the tiny metal device and clipped it above my ear. You’d played with Aloy’s focus a few times, but now you had my own you suddenly felt powerful. It was like a part of my mind had been unlocked that you never knew existed. She brushed a few stray hairs behind my ear and kissed my forehead. “Look after Nil for me,” she smiled, her eyes twinkling with life. “He lost his fighting partner a few weeks ago and could do with someone to keep him in his place.” She chuckled as she backed away. “Nil, will you take care of her? I have to go but I’ll meet you back here in a few days.” She eyed him over her shoulder as she made her way to mount her strider.  
“Look after your beautiful and talented twin sister? Nah, I think I’ll pass.” He winked at me. I saw Aloy roll her eyes as she dug her heels into the strider’s flank and was away in a cloud of dust and sand. She was used to men talking about me like that by now. In fact, our plans often included it to distract an enemy while she snuck around. She also knew I could look after and fight for myself most of the time.   
“Alright then girl, I got a shelter in the rocks just up the way. Can you walk?”  
“Yeah, I think so.” I grumbled as Nil hauled me up, his arm under mine for support, and we stumbled away from the smoking wreckage of the bandit camp.


End file.
